Firepaws Destiny and Icepaws Choice
by BrizaMarii
Summary: The daughters of Blossomstar and Flamepelt were born into greatness the moment they took their first breaths. However their paths will lead them away from Ashclan and toward the lake clans. Firepaw must find her destiny while it will be Icepaws choice that determines the fate of her clan, as well as the lake clans.
1. Clan and Prologue

**Firepaws Destiny and Icepaws Choice**

**Current leader:** Blossomstar

**Deputy:** Flamepelt

**Warriors:**

Amberfur

Fawndapple

Foxclaw

Robinwing

Nightstreak

Rabbitleap

Hollyberry

Frosteyes

Grayfoot

Doveheart

Poppydawn

**Apprentices:**

Firepaw

Icepaw

**Medicine cat:**

Whisperheart

**Elders:**

Volewhisker

* * *

><p>"They will have a more powerful impact on Ashclan that you would ever dream of, Blossomstar." Whisperheart mewed solemnly.<p>

"They are my daughters. Any way in which they choose to spend their lives will be great to me." Blossomstar murmured and nuzzled her newly born kits. Whisperheart shook his head.

"There was a prophecy." He explained. Blossomstars blue eyes pierced his. Her whiskers twitched, prompting him to continue.

"There will be a great cry of pain, it shall be Firepaws destiny to save us. While it will be Icepaws choice to save them." Whisperheart sighed.

"Who is _them?" _Blossomstar asked worriedly.

"I don't know." Whisperheart admitted. "I don't know."


	2. Firepaw

**Firepaws Destiny and Icepaws Choice**

**Chapter 1: Firepaw**

It's always hard, being second born. It always seems like you have to follow in your older siblings footsteps. For me I thought I would always be Icepaws shadow. She was so calm and collected, her life seemed to fall before her easily. She always knew where her path lay and what paw steps to take. I on the other hand seemed to be just a nuisance to Ashclan. I was that overly excited apprentice who always jumped paw first into the fire, only to be dragged out at the tail by Icepaw. Yet, my sister was still my best friend. I loved her more than anyone else, she felt the same too. Since birth we shared a special bond and connection. We always knew how the other was feeling, no words had to be uttered to know if one of us was happy or sad or lonely.

"Blossomstar!" A rough voice called out. My mothers snow white head poked out of the leaders den. Icepaw resembled our mother blossomstar, but she had our Father Flamepelts green eyes. I took after Flamepelt with a fiery coat of fur, but I had Blssomstars frosty blue eyes.

"Yes Whisperheart?" Blossomstar asked breezily and walked over to the medicine cat. I ultimatley lost interest in their exchange and instead focused my attention on a scuttling beetle. I swatted at it my my fore paw until Icepaw trotted over to me. Her fluffy tail swayed enthusiastically.

"Want to come on patrol with me? My mentor Frosteyes says you can tag along if it's okay with Foxclaw." Icepaw smiled warmly. I located my mentor Foxclaw and cast him a pleading look. His sighed and waved his tail, saying that I was free to go. I jumped to my paws and let out a yip of excitement. Unfortunately I tripped over myself and sprawled throughout the dirt. Slightly embarrassed I shook out my dusty pelt and followed Icepaw to the sun high border patrol. The patrol walked along the entire clan boundary and refreshed scent markers. I darted around like a mad rabbit and inspected every thorn and bush. Foxclaw hardly ever let me leave camp because I was such a hassle to keep track of.

"Frosteyes can we practice our hunting techniques tomorrow?" Icepaw asked sweetly Her silver furred mentor glanced down at her.

"Sure." Frosteyes agreed. I felt bitter jealousy at well Icepaw got along with her mentor. Frosteyes and Icepaw seemed as close as clouds and rain. Foxclaw could barley stand to look at me fore more than five minutes. But all the same he was a good mentor and had plenty of battle moves to show me. However each night I would share tongues with my mother Blossomstar and ask why things came so naturally to Icepaw while I struggled with everything.

"Sometimes it takes longer for a cat to find their place in the world. Everyone has their own destiny, someday you will discover yours." Blossomstar always mewed. Then she would murmur that I should ask the medicine cat Whisperheart about destiny. He knew more about finding your place in the world than anyone. Flamepelt told me that he even had a prophecy about himself. But I was always too shy to talk to Whisperheart. I normally wasn't nervous about anything but the medicine cat gave me the chills. When I was a kit I got a thorn in my pad and didn't tell anyone because I knew it would mean that I would have to go to the medicine cat den. Eventually Icekit discovered the now infected thorn and told Blossomstar. I was immediately scent to the medicine den for treatment. Whisperheart didn't say much as he pulled out the thorn and dressed the wound But he did mention something interesting that I didn't have the courage to pester him about.

He told me about his old apprentice who was named Icefire. She died protecting my sister and I from a fox that had broken into the nursery. That's what compelled my mother to name us Icekit and Firekit. I wondered why no one had told me before, perhaps it was because I had never asked.

"Firepaw!" A voice summoned me from my daydreams. I looked up to see Frosteyes staring at me with tender amusment.

"Huh?" I meowed in confusion. Icepaw was stifling laughter and everyone on the patrol was looking at me. I flushed beneath my pelt.

"I _said _that you should watch out for that thorn thicket." Frosteyes purred with a mrrooowww of laughter. I glanced at myself and realized with shame that I was all tangled up with brambles. I wrenched the barbs out of my fur and hung my head as we finished the patrol.

When we made it back to the Ashclan camp which was an abandoned blue towleg nest in the center of a forest, Blossomstar told me to go to Whisperheart to clean up the scratches on my pelt. I bit my tongue and walked inside of the medicine den. It was constructed out of fallen beams and patches of moss. Inside of the den it was dark and damp. Whisperheart was in the back shuffling herbs.

"Firepaw." He stated without looking up. I gulped, _this _was why he freaked me out. He seemed to have eyes glued to the back of his head. Suddenly he picked up a wad of leaves in his jaws and walked over to me. He carefully cleaned my scratches with the juices of leaves and dressed the wounds in cobwebs. I decided that as long as I was in the den I might as well ask some questions.

"What was Icefire like?" I queried. Whisperheart hesitated before answering.

"She was a lot like you and your sister actually. She had these horrible mood swings where one minute she would be as calm as morning dew, and the next minute she would be a spitting ball of energy." He sighed.

"Was she a good medicine cat apprentice?" I pressed.

"Yah. She was." Whisperheart asnwered. I realized this was a sour subject for him so I let it drop. But one more question came to mind that I had to ask.

"Blossomstar told me there was a prophecy about you once. She didn't tell me what it was about though, she just said that you left the clan for some time and returned half you age. That always confused me." I muttered. At my words Whisperheart let out a cackle of laughter.

"I thought apprentices were supposed to bother _elders_ with questions. Not medicine cats." Whisperheart snorted. I blushed meekly.

"Tell you what, if you come by my den tomorrow and help me sort herbs then I'll tell you my story." He bartered. I considered this carefully before agreeing. I figured he wasn't as scary as I first made him out to be.


	3. Icepaw

**Firepaws Destiny and Icepaws Choice**

**Chapter 2: Icepaw**

I wobbled precariously on my hind legs and swatted at the air a couple times before falling over. Frosteyes shook her head.

"Use your tail for balance, it's there for a reason." Frosteyes mewed. "Try again."

I pushed myself back up onto my hind legs and pretended to claw at my enemy. This time I landed gracefully back on all fours. Frosteyes shot me an approving nod.

"Firepaw, do you want to practice the move with me now?" I asked my sister who was watching me learn battle moves.

"Actually I was wondering if we could practice sparring." She asked her mentor. I quirked an eyebrow and she mouthed _I've been practicing._

_Cheater! _I mouthed back. Suddenly Foxclaw and Frosteyes were conferring about what we should practice.

"Alright I think the apprentices are ready to begin sparring." Foxclaw decided at last. Firepaw shot me a triumphant look.

"But claws remain sheathed!" Frosteyes immediately interjected with a meaningful look at my sister. Sometimes she would get carried away when doing battle practice, I still had a nick in my ear where she had bitten me when we were practicing offense.

Firepaw dropped down into a crouch and wiggled her haunches, preparing to spring. Her blue eyes glinted playfully. Instead of getting into the attack crouch too, I stood tall with my paws apart, bracing myself. Suddenly Firepaw leaped towards me, her fore paws outstretched. I instantly flattened myself to the ground. Firepaw soared overhead. Although she didn't strike me she still landed smoothly and turned to attack again. I faced her head on and when crashed together in a tangle of flailing limbs and surprised shrieks. We collapsed onto the ground in a fit of giggles.

Foxclaw and Frosteyes exchanged a glance and both let out exasperated sighs. Firepaw and I untangled ourselves and meekly smiled at our mentors.

"I saw some great moves in there before...you crashed and burned." Frosteyes said carefully. Firepaw snickered and Foxclaw gave her a stern stare. Her own gaze drifted to the ground.

"Firepaw you used your strength in you hindquarters and had a good leap, but what could you have done better?" Foxclaw demanded. Firepaw chewed on her lip as she mulled over the question.

"I, uh, missed Icepaw in my jump. Perhaps I could have aimed lower?" She responded warily. Foxclaw nodded.

"And you, Icepaw, what should you have done?" Frosteyes asked lightly.

"I should have turned to face Firepaws second attack quicker so we wouldn't have collided." I replied quietly. Both mentors regarded us carefully.

"Fight again, actually try this time too." Foxclaw ordered and sat back to watch. Firepaw and I nodded before facing each other again. Our mentors were on the outskirts of the mossy clearing which was used as the training grounds. I kneaded my paws on the soft green lichens while waiting for Firepaw to make the first move. Suddenly she came hurtling towards me. I side stepped her easily and tripped her. While she stumbled to regain her footing I leaped onto her back and rolled her over, exposing her belly. I got in a couple good kicks before jumping away. Firepaw heaved herself to her paws and coughed slightly. Our mentors trotted over, Foxclaw sighed at Firepaw for her defeat while Frosteyes gave me a contempt look.

"I thought you said you have practiced." I mewed to my sister. She shot me an icy glare.

"I did." Was all she said before streaking away. I started to run after her only to be stopped by Frosteyes.

"Don't." She said softly.

"Why not?" I snapped indignantly. "She's my sister!"

"Yes but she's embarrassed right now and needs space. She''l get over it in time." Frosteyes countered. I let out a huff of annoyance. _Why did Firepaw have to be so hot headed some times? I wasn't trying to be spiteful, I was just clarifying that she had practiced. She still wasn't a very good fighter. _I thought to myself. Then I frowned. _Perhaps that's why she was embarrassed, she thought she was gonna win but I beat her..._

I slowly walked back to the camp with Foxclaw, Frosteyes stayed behind to hunt. Once we reached the abandoned towleg den Foxclaw went to share tongues with his mate Fawndapple and I was left alone to my own devices. I located my father Flamepelt and went to ask him about my fight with Firepaw.

After I told him what happened he pulled me close to him and said it wasn't my fault. Firepaw was just sensitive and was just a bit too eccentric sometimes. He said she'd get over it soon. I wasn't so sure, everyone just said she'd get over it but I knew my sister. I knew that she hated not being able to be the perfect apprentice. The path of a warrior was a hard one, and Firepaw jut didn't seem to make the cut.

Suddenly I saw a flash of red fur enter the medicine cat den.

"What' she doing, going in there?" I wondered aloud. Curiosity prickled over my pelt and I stealthily crept over to the den to eavesdrop. Firepaw and Whisperhearts conversation filled my ears and I began to listen although I felt guilty.

"You said that if I came by you would tell me your story." Firepaw squeaked. I heard Whisperheart chuckle to himself.

"I did say that." He responded. There was a pause before he continued. "Long ago I was simply a rogue. I traveled with a pack for some time before my brother and I left. We left because my brother Sol, well, he had killed our sister Echo." Whisperheart began. Firepaw sucked in a breath and I had to stop myself from gasping. His sister was _murdered? _By his _brother?_

_"_I chose to forgive Sol for killing Echo because Echo had always tormented Sol for being different. Not long after we left though, I too realized just how different Sol was. He felt no remorse or guilt. His own thirst for power and revenge was all that fueled his actions. I won't go into detail here, but Sol and I acquired a special set of powers along our travels. A badger named Midnight taught us to read the signs of the stars. Sol used this power to try and take over a clan. Not Ashclan, another clan. A clan far away from here. I was powerless to stop him as he attempted to destroy others." Whisperheart mewed solemnly. My heart hammered in my chest as I listened to his story. I knew it was wrong, eavesdropping. This was very personal to the medicine cat. But I couldn't - wouldn't leave now.

"It's getting late Firepaw. You should really head down to the apprentice den for rest. I hear you are going on the dawn patrol tomorrow." Whisperheart stated abruptly. I had a sickening feeling that he knew I was listening.

"If I come by again tomorrow and help you clean out your den will you tell me more?" Firepaw pleaded.

"Sure. Bring lots of moss too, the den is feeling a bit drafty."

I scrambled away as I heard Firepaw came trotting out of the den, her paws smelled of yarrow and borage. I acted innocent as I stared at the fresh kill pile. Firepaw slowly approached me, I was afraid she would guess that I had listened to the conversation. Instead my sister simply said, "hi".

"Hi." I responded evenly. Firepaw sat down beside me and selected a vole from the fresh kill pile, we shared the catch and all previous hostility vanished into the thin evening air.


	4. Chapter 3

**Firepaws Destiny and Icepaws Choice**

**Chapter 3: Firepaw**

A moon had passed since my encounter with Whisperheart. Each day after apprentice training I would visit him in his den and he would share with me his life. Since I barely spent any time resting now days I was very exhausted, but I still had issues listening to directions from my mentor. I heard Foxclaw talking to one of the senior warriors once. He said he wished that he had gotten my sister as an apprentice instead of me. Sometimes i thought I would never get to be a warrior. But each day was met with relief when I would help Whisperheart in the medicine cat den.

"What happened next?" I pestered as I gently soaked dry herbs in a clear puddle. Whisperheart said you had to let the stems of the roots drink water each day to keep the juices fresh. But you had to be careful with the plant so it wouldn't fall apart in the water. Luckily I had nimble paws and I had only ruined an herb once when I first learned how to soak them.

"Well lets see, where were we?" Whisperheart smiled with amusement.

"Sol had just been driven out of the clans because they found out his plot. But Sol and Echo were working together to destroy the clans and you." I informed the medicine cat.

"Ah, right." Whisperheart cleared his throat and prepared to finish the rest of the story.

"I had found my place in the newly formed Ashclan at last. I knew that your mother Blossomstar would be a great leader. However, Sol and Echo had placed a curse on me. I was cursed to age faster and faster over time. I had to kill Sol and Echo's ghost if I wanted to live." he started. I stopped tending to the herbs and focused my vivid attention on the story.

"Little did I know, Echo had possessed a living cat named Sun. Sun joined Ashclan as Suntail and plotted to kill my new clan. Echo wanted to take away everything I held dear because she had died and I had not. Blossomstar and the city cats worked together to kill Suntail though, and Ashclan was safe. But I still had to leave to kill Sol and save myself. Echo was now just a ghost again, but my curse was still in place."

Suddenly Whisperheart stopped speaking. I quirked my ears, begging for him to continue. He glanced over my shoulder and said in a soft voice, "yes, Icepaw?"

I spun around as my sister entered the den.

"Yo...you were listening?" I sputtered. I din't know if I was mad or relieved that my sister cared about the story too. Icepaw nodded.

"I was curious." She explained cautiously. Whisperheart studied her carefully, then he murmured something to himself that I couldn't hear.

"Very well, Icepaw may hear the story too." Whisperheart suddenly said loudly. My sister settled herself down beside me and we looked up at the medicine cat like over eager kits waiting for the elders to tell another epic tale.

"As I was saying, I had to kill my brother. But believe me that was no easy task. I still cared for him regardless of his crimes. Then, one day, my curse switched over to Sol. I supposed he had struck a bargain with Echo that he had failed to complete so she took her anger out on him instead of me. But there was still the prophecy to contend with." Whisperheart growled ominously.

"What prophecy?" Icepaw asked suddenly.

"The prophecy of light, dark, and death." He answered smoothly. Shivers crawled up my spine.

"An ancient cat named Rock created the prophecy of light, dark, and death, because the prophecy was the only way that he could save his daughter. There are some parts of my story that even I do not understand. But this cat, Rock, had accidentally cursed his own daughter to live forever. He had to break her curse, and the only way for that to happen was for my prophecy to be completed. I was the light, Sol was the darkness, and Echo was death. For the prophecy to be completed all three of us had to meet. And meet we did, trapped in the confining walls of an underground cavern. In the end Sol killed Echo to save me, we both returned to our normal ages and all seemed well. Sol remained in the cavern and lived in the underground tunnels while I returned to the light and made my way back to Ashclan. Wherever Echo ended up she can't hurt me now." Whisperheart finished.

"Do you ever think about Sol?" I pried.

"All the time, but I have learned to let him go."

"Did Rock ever break the curse on his daughter?" Icepaw meowed.

"Indeed he did. His daughter was freed from her own curse thanks to the prophecy of light, dark, and death."

"Is Sol still alive?" I demanded.

"I don't know. Now enough questions. I told you my story, figure the answers out for yourselves." Whisperheart said with exasperation. Icepaw and I stumbled out of his den with the story mulling over in our minds.

"Imagine having that important of a prophecy being written about yourself." Icepaw said dreamily.

"Imagine having such an incredible destiny." I added in the same tone. I wished with all of my heart that I would find my destiny soon, I wanted to find out where I fit into the world. I wanted to find my place instead of just being the unwanted apprentice of Ashclan. My sister and I went into the apprentice den and curled up in our nests. I wrapped my red tail over my nose and closed my bright blue eyes. That night I dreamed of stars and far away places. Wind coursed through my fur and wind carried my paw steps as I journeyed across great lands.

And in the dream I had found my destiny.


	5. Chapter 4

**Firepaws Destiny and Icepaws Choice**

**Chapter 4: Icepaw**

The nightmare petrified me, I kicked at my nest in my sleep and clawed the ground. Small whimpers escaped my lips. In the nightmare everything was dark, I could barely see four tail lengths. My gaze scoured the barren region, searching for an escape when there wasn't one. Eventually I just started running. Suddenly my paws lurched to a stop, I heard crying behind me. I turned a cautiously padded backward and the cry intensified. I squinted my eyes, attempting to see deeper into the chasm of black. I saw movement, something was coming.

"It's alright, you don't have to be afraid." I called out to whatever was crying. Suddenly a flock of birds erupted out of the darkness. I shrieked and reared back as a swarm of beaks and talons hurtled towards me. I streaked away from the cawing birds when a scream emitted from behind me.

"Save us!" It begged. I glanced once over my shoulder and I saw a mass of cats looking at me with wide eyes. Then I continued running away from the ravens, leaving behind the crying cats.

My green eyes flew open, awakening me from the nightmare. Firepaw was also awake, she was staring at me in shock.

"What's wrong, you've been thrashing around in your nest all night!" She exclaimed. I ducked my head in embarrassment, my heart was still pounding in my chest.

"I had a nightmare...it was just so vivid." I sighed.

"I had a vivid dream too, but it was a good dream." Firepaw said with a yawn. "What happened in yours?" She asked quietly so she wouldn't wake the sleeping clan.

"I'm not really sure. It was very weird...I was someplace far away from here. And it was dark outside, I was running away from something when I heard a great cry. I went over to the crying noise and I was attacked by ravens. Then I ran away." I murmured.

"You're right." Firepaw snorted. "That is weird."

I playfully nudged her shoulder and tried to forget my nightmare.

"What was you dream about?" I asked, changing the subject over to Firepaw. Firepaw simply shrugged instead of answering my question. A moment of silence passed before we both settled back down in our nests to sleep. I listened to Firepaws breathing but it never slowed, nor did mine. Neither of us got much sleep that night. Our minds drifted elsewhere.

* * *

><p>I was famished, today had been a grueling day of training. Our mentors were really starting to work us hard. First we did a border patrol, then we went hunting, and then we practiced more battle training. We only got a short break to eat before we would be put to work again. I took the opportunity to share a plump thrush with Firepaw. I took a big mouthful of the bird and swallowed it whole. In a few seconds the bird had been devoured and I was still hungry.<p>

"Firepaw, Icepaw, we have your next task ready!" Foxclaw called out. I gave the fresh kill pile a longing look before my sister and I followed our mentors.

"The camp has been looking a little shabby, you are going to repair it." Frosteyes stated. Firepaw and I groaned, our muscles were already sore from battle practice. We were silence with a look from Foxclaw.

"Your assessment will take place after the next full moon, so you have to be prepared." He snapped. My ears perked at that. I would be a warrior after the next full moon! The mentors observed us as we re positioned the wooden beams for the dens. In all of the cracks we stuffed thick wads of moss and twigs and leaves. We coated the entire den flooring with dry moss and we covered the entrance of the dens with hanging lichens to keep cool breezes out. Frosteyes smiled at me approvingly and I smiled back with relief to know that I was doing a good job. Firepaw meanwhile was struggling with a falling beam and Foxclaws scolding wasn't helping her get any less flustered.

Suddenly Whisperheart appeared.

"My herb store was getting low and i was wondering if I could borrow and apprentice to help me collect some more burdock and tansy." Whisperheart rasped. Foxclaw immediately nodded.

"Of course, take Firepaw." He murmured with respect. Whisperheart nodded and guided my sister out of the camp. She look ecstatic to be free of the laboring apprentice duties.

"What are you now, the medicine cats apprentice?" I grumbled to myself as I was left alone to do the rest of the work.

"Ay, I got a tick on my shoulder." The elder Volewhisker suddenly proclaimed. I rolled my eyes as Frosteyes sent me to fetch mouse bile to rub the tick off.

...

Once it was almost sun fall Whisperheart and Firepaw reappeared at the Ashclan camp with jaws full of assortments of herbs. Whisperheart was telling another tale to Firepaw through the mouthful of plants. Firepaw was laughing at the story.

"Is that really how Blossomstar and Flamepelt met?" Firepaw giggled. Whisperheart nodded and our mother appeared with amusement glinting in her eyes.

"Now now Whisperheart, enough with the embarrassing stories." Blossomstar purred. Firepaw deposited her bundle of herbs in the newly repaired medicine cat den and then she came back out to help me. Fortunately for her I had just finished everything and now we got to rest. Firepaw plopped down and began to sun bathe, her whiskers twitched with content.

"You know if you always go off to help Whisperheart instead of doing your duties you aren't gonna pass your exam." I snapped grouchily. I didn't know why I was in such a sour mood with my sister. Her blue eyes opened and studied me carefully.

"Aren't _you _supposed to be the calm one and _I'm_ the annoying one." Firepaw sniffed.

"I'm not being annoying!" I denied.

"Then why are you acting like such a fur ball?" Firepaw spat. I sighed and dropped the conversation. It was no use arguing with my sister over a few herbs. Helping a medicine cat wasn't shameful like I was pretending it was. Or perhaps I wasn't mad at Firepaw for helping Whisperheart, maybe I was afraid that she was going to want to _be _a medicine cat and I wouldn't get my warrior name with her. I didn't want to lose my sister.


	6. Chapter 5

**Firepaws Destiny and Icepaws Choice**

**Chapter 5: Firepaw**

Anxiety prickled along my pelt like a hoard of ants. My blue eyes were unfocused and my tail was twitching with agitation.

"Whats got your fur in a bunch?" Icepaw yawned, just now awakening.

"Our warrior assessment is in three days." I sighed. Icepaw brightened.

"Yah, isn't it great?" she cheered. I frowned, she didn't understand why I was dreading the assessment. It wasn't because I was worried that I wouldn't pass. I was worried that I _would _pass. I know it was too late to change things, but I wanted to become a medicine cat. I couldn't do anything warrior related correctly. I always messed up and couldn't listen to my mentor for more than ten seconds. But when I was with Whisperheart just simply sorting herbs in the medicine cat den, everything else just faded away and I could focus.

I din't want to be a warrior anymore. Being a warrior was Icepaw's dream, not mine.

My destiny was to become a medicine cat.

Icepaw's relentless chatter pulled me away from my thoughts. I vaguely listened to her drone on and on about how excited she was.

"Imagine sitting vigil after the ceremony! After that we will be full Ashclan warriors! What do you think the assessment will be on anyways?"

I didn't answer Icepaw's question, she was already rushing on with her jabber anyways. I rested my flame colored chin on my paws and let out a long sigh, I wondered what my warrior name would be, and if my medicine cat name would have been different.

* * *

><p>I kept myself down wind with my tail to the ground, but it still didn't rustle any leaves. My paws padded across the soft ground in gentle strides and my belly brushed against grass. Staying in the hunters crouch I bunched up my muscles before springing into the air and catching a starling which had just taken flight. Some of its feathers snagged my claw. It was a lucky catch at best. I scraped dirt over the prey to collect for alter before continuing on for the assessment.<p>

"How are you doing, Icepaw?" I wondered aloud. Whatever task my sister was completing for her assessment, I knew she would do it well.

Suddenly I saw a reddish brown pelt out of the corner of my eye, it was my mentor.

_Well if Foxclaw wants to see my skills, I'll show him. _I thought to myself. There was no point in failing my assessment to become a medicine cat, I might as well try.

Spotting a rabbit in my vision I hurtled towards it without even bothering to stalk the prey. The rabbit quickly started to bound away but I forced my legs to churn faster and faster, I pursued the prey until it was dead beneath my claws. With a triumphant smile I buried the rabbit and trotted back into the coven of trees.

Foxclaw immediately came out of the bushes were he had been hiding. He didn't congratulate me, but I saw relief flash through his eyes. I had passed my assessment.

"Come." he mewed and flicked his tail, I followed him back to camp where Frosteyes and Icepaw were waiting for me. My mother Blossomstar was sitting proudly on the fallen beam where she delivered announcement. My father Flamepelt looked about ready to burst with pride. I gulped inwardly, how would they react if they knew I no longer dreamed of being a warrior?

"Ahem," Blossomstar cleared he throat, calling every cats attention. There was no need to stage a formal announcement, everyone was already gathered.

"Firepaw," my mother stated my name first. I closed my eyes briefly and took my last paw steps as a warrior until I was right in front of the clan leader.

"You are my daughter, I have seen the progress you have made since birth. I know that you will be a great warrior." Blossomstar mewed reassuringly. Did she see the uncertainty in my eyes?

"I, Blossomstar, leader of Ashclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code and I commend to her to you as a warrior in her turn." she called out loudly. Every cat in the clan looked at my sister and I expectantly, waiting eagerly for us to receive our names. Shivers crawled up and down my spine as I imagines spending the rest of my life doing border patrols and fighting intruders. I wouldn't get to train with Whisperheart anymore, not that my training with him was official anyways.

"Foxclaw, is Firepaw ready to become a warrior?" Blossomstar turned to my real mentor.

"Yes, she hasn't always been the best apprentice but I can guarantee any cat that Firepaw will make an excellent warrior." Foxclaw smiled. I couldn't meet his gaze and so instead I stared at my paws.

"Firepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend your clan mates, even at the cost of your life?" my mother demanded gently. I felt all eyes on me, my sisters most of all. Before answering I looked at my clan mates, Whisperheart was watching me closely from his den, his eyes were narrowed, it looked like he was trying to silently ask me a question. _Are you sure this is what you want? _He seemed to say.

No, it wasn't what I wanted. I took in a deep breath of air and gave my answer.

"I...I...I can't." I choked out.


	7. Chapter 6

**Firepaws Destiny and Icepaws Choice**

**Chapter 6: Icepaw**

I remembered when I was a kit I had snuck out of camp all by myself, I didn't even take my sister with me on my escapade. I thought I was so clever for being able to sneak out into the wild. But then I got lost, it was the dead of night and I was all alone and no one knew where I was. I was eventually found the next morning my a frantic Blossomstar and Flamepelt. I was confined to the nursery for an entire moon but I didn't care. I was simply relieved to be safely tucked away in my home. That feeling of being lost out there, that was the worst feeling I had ever had before.

And I was feeling it right now. I felt utterly lost as my sisters words echoed around in my skull.

_"I can't. I can't I can't." _The words seemed to vibrate and appear in my vision. Firepaw didn't want to be a warrior with me. Why? Why would she wait till now to declare something like this? Was she going to leave the clan now?

"Excuse me?" Blossomstar stuttered at last, breaking the hushed silence that had fallen over the clan.

"I can't be a warrior for Ashclan. My path...my heart lies elsewhere. I hope you can understand." Firepaw whispered, she seemed to deflate in her pelt a little. All her bustier was replaced with shame and fear at what she had just done.

"Well where _does _your heart lie?" I screamed as I suddenly found my voice, tears were threatening to spill over my eyes. Firepaw's deep blue eyes locked with mine. She held my gaze for a mere second before bolting. All I could see was her fluffed out tail disappear from the camp, once I finally regained my bearings I chased after her. As I fled the camp as well I heard my mother fire accusing tones at the medicine cat.

"Do you have something to do with this?" Blossomstar screeched. I heard her being restrained by Flamepelt.

"I told you about the prophecy when they were born." Whisperheart defended himself. I stopped running immediately.

"This has nothing to do with the prophecy! You tricked Firepaw into wanting to be a medicine cat when she is supposed to be a warrior! You are just trying to replace Icefire!" Blossomstar shouted at the top of her lungs.

_Is that whats going on? _I thought bleakly. _Whisperheart was just trying to replace his deceased medicine cat apprentice with my sister? But what about the prophecy..._

I shook the concerning words from my head and began tracking my sister again. none of that mattered right now, finding Firepaw was all that mattered. And when I found her I would knock some sense into her!

* * *

><p>"Firepaw!" I cooed loudly to the seemingly empty forest, however I knew that my sister was just hiding. I had followed her scent trail right to this spot when it ended, so where was she? My gaze moved upward into the trees, her striking fur wasn't visible. With a low growl of annoyance I pushed my way through a cluster of bushes to search for her some more and stopped dead in my tracks. Firepaw was sitting calmly in a little divot in the ground. She was tending to an herb garden.<p>

"Hey Icepaw." Firepaw greeted me coolly without looking up. I layed my ears back and scowled.

"You are such a fox heart." I snarled.

"No I'm not. I'm just listening to my heart." Firepaw stated calmly and continued stroking the leaves of the plants with tender paws. I grudgingly had to admit she would make a good medicine cat. I quickly shook those thoughts from my mind and argued more.

"You aren't listening to yourself you're listening to Whisperheart!" I practically shouted. Why couldn't Firepaw see what was so obvious to everyone else? She was just jealous that I was a better apprentice than her and so she changed roles simply so she wouldn't have competition! I gulped at my own thoughts, is that really how I viewed my sister?

"Firepaw, please." I whimpered.

"Please what?" Firepaw snapped, suddenly angry. "Please chose you over me? Please don't do what I want to do? Please ignore my destiny? Is that what you are asking?"

"No!" I protested before taking a deep breath. "just please don't leave me."

"I'm not leaving Ashclan mouse brain. I'm just switching roles."

"Yah well you could have chosen better timing to switch roles than at our _warrior ceremony." _I snorted. At this Firepaw burst out laughing, which caused me to laugh, which made no sense because I was still upset.

"Icepaw, I want to tell you a secret." Firepaw whispered and stifled her giggling. I waited for her to tell me whatever it was she wanted to say.

"There is a prophecy about us." she mewed with excitment.

"I know...Whisperheart mentioned something about a prophecy to Blossomstar right before I came chasing after you. Do you know what the prophecy says?"

"Whisperheart wouldn't give me any details. But he mentioned something about us taking a great journey. A journey even greater than the one our mom took when she was first building Ashclan." Firepaw bubbled. I mulled over this new information carefully. I was about to say something when I heard a low whine coming from the bushes behind us and then a silencing growl from the same bush. I pricked my ears and scented the air. I smelled the herbs, my sister and I, and another smell. One that hadn't been there when I first stumbled over here.

"Firepaw, get ready to run." I whispered, suddenly alert. My green eyes were fixated on the bushes. Suddenly two shapes gracefully leaped out of their concealment. They leaped so far that they instantly had us surrounded.

"Wolves!" I screamed, Firepaw moved close to me so we were back to back. The wolves were young, they still looked like pups. This was probably their first hunt, and we were the prey. I fluffed out my fur to make myself appear larger, but the pups were still much much bigger than me and Firepaw.

"We are going to have to run. Now!" I screeched and pelted away with Firepaw and the wolves hot on my heels.

"Don't slow down, just keep running until we can climb a tree!" I called back to my sister. I heard her grunt a reply that was inaudible, but she did quicken her pace so we were side by side again. Running for our lives.


	8. Chapter 7

**Firepaws Destiny and Icepaws Choice**

**Chapter 7: Firepaw**

My lungs burned and my chest screamed for air. But fear pushed me to keep running, even thought my legs felt like they were going to give way. Panting breaths escaped my lips and a claw snagged against a root, nearly tripping me. Icepaw never faltered once when running, she keep a fast pace and maneuvered expertly through Ashclan's territory. I risked a glance behind me and nearly feinted as I realized the wolves were gaining on us. Without hesitation I veered to the right and left Icepaw running straight ahead. One wolf followed me while the other continued its pursuit of my sister.

"Don't let it catch you!" I screamed, hoping Icepaw had heard me. Then I scrambled up the skinny trunk of the closest tree. The wolf circled the base of the tree before letting out a whine when it realized it couldn't get me. It tried jumping but I was well out of its reach. I choked out a sigh of relief and prayed Icepaw had made it to safety as well. Then I began waiting for the wolf to give up and leave, but it didn't, it was trying to wait me out as well. And it could probably wait longer than me. I stared at the wolf and it stared right back at me.

"You aren't gonna let me get away, are you?" I mewed softly. The wolf yipped at me as if saying, _not a chance. _

I curled up to the best of my abilities on the narrow branch, but I had to grip the bark with my claws and steel myself against a buffeting wind. The sun began to set and I was left shivering in a brilliant array of orange and gold clouds. Then the deep blue of the night sky took over and the moon shone down on me with its pale light. The night only grew colder and fluffed out my pelt to keep warm. The wolfs thick coat provided well for it and it smiled up at me with its gaping jaws and glistening fangs. It wasn't the slightest bit ruffled by the drop in temperature.

_Oh Icepaw, did you make it? Are you dead, or sitting i a tree as well? Or did you perhaps circle back around to Ashclans camp? Wherever you are I'm sure you are better off than me. _I thought bleakly. _How did wolves even get this deep inside of the territory anyways, they usually stick close to the mountains! _

At some point in the night my eyes closed and I fell asleep, firmly hanging onto the branch.

* * *

><p>Soft rays of blue light awoke me, I realized it was most likely sun high. Ashcln would be frantic since I hadn't returned to camp. Or they would be relieved, thinking I wasn't coming back.<p>

I shook the depressing thoughts from my mind and instead hoped that help would be looking for me soon. I had faith that someone would come after me. But when the sun grew higher and higher in the sky and no one came, I started to doubt that anyone was looking for me.

My blue eyes focused on the wolf, it was looking agitated and bored of waiting for me to try and run from the tree. It was also looking hungry. The wolf noticed me staring at it. Then it circled the tree some more. It let out an excited yip and started to dig around the base of the tree.

"What are you doing you lump of fur!" I snarled down to it, the massive creature ignored me and continued digging rapidly. Then it roughly shoved the tree with its paws and rammed it with its shoulders. The tree lurched.

"Whaaa..." I gasped and hugged the trunk in sudden fear. Was the wolf going to tip it over? My question was answered with a yes when the wolf pushed against the trunk again, the tree swayed and I nearly fell out. The wolf barked at me and through all of his weight against the tree, sending it crashing to the ground. I managed to jump out at the last second and roll away to avoid being crushed, but then I felt the wolfs hot breath over my back. I lurched away at the last second and sharp fangs barley glazed my back. Instantly I was up and running again, however I was hungry and fatigued. I knew I wouldn't be able to keep my energy up for long.

I narrowed my eyes as I saw something in the distance of my vision, it was a gorge! A plan formulated in my mind and I picked up the pace of my running The wolf who was to intent on its prey to notice the gorge, also picked up his pace.

Then, right as I came upon the sheer drop, I skid to a halt. Pebbles sprayed over the edge and I gripped the ground with my claws. The wolf wasn't as fortunate as me. By the time it realized it there was a gorge it was too late and it had pitched itself over the edge. I glanced down onto the ground below, a cloud of dust where the wolf had landed cleared, revealing the creatures mangled body.

I shakily rose to my paws and limped away, back into Ashclans forest. Then I was gripped with sudden terror.

"Where is Icepaw?" I whispered aloud. I glanced around wildly, as if my sister white pelt would burst out at any moment. I wove around and in between trees, trying to pick up any trace of my sisters scent.

"We shouldn't have split up, this is all my fault!" I wailed. "If something happens to her I will never forgive myself."

My blue eyes traced over the ground, seeking out any sign of my sister. A small paw print caught my attention. I raced over and sure enough it belonged to my sister. With my nose to the ground I began tracing my sisters trail. It seemed like the wolf had chased her just about everywhere, he trail overlapped many times. I realized that she had been trying to turn around and go back to Ashclans camp but the wolf continuously had herded her away. So where was she now?

"Firepaw!" A shrill voice screamed out. My ears perked and I was instantly running again towards the cry.

"Icepaw I'm coming!" I shouted back.


	9. Chapter 8

**Firepaws Destiny and Icepaws Choice**

**Chapter 8: Icepaw**

Water filled my lungs and pounded against my ears as I was mercilessly throw against rocks in the frothing river. Churning waters sucked at my pelt and continuously forced me down. My paws scraped against the river bed and I tried to scrambled towards the surface, only to be pushed down by the forceful rapids. On a whim of luck the current allowed me to breach the waves for a mere second. I sputtered out water and sucked in a deep breath before being plunged down into the murky depths of the gorge river.

Suddenly my body hit a branch, most likely the tree had been dislodged in a rain fall and had tumbled into the river, only the become stuck beneath the rapids. And now my socked pelt was all tangled around the rotten tree, pinning me down. I held my breath as I pounded against the truck with weakening paws. The rocks holding the tree and myself in place gave way and I was coursing down the rivers path once more. I managed to cling to the log and gather in fresh air.

"Firepaw!" I found myself calling out my sisters name.

"Icepaw, Icepaw I'm coming!" A shout in the distance answered me.

Only moments before my sister and I had been chased by a pair of hungry wolves, we split up and I was eventually cornered by one of the wolves. It had my back against the river, and it was blocking my escape rout. I had jumped into the river in order to evade it, but I was swept downstream and into the white waters.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Firepaws unmistakable flaming pelt emerge out of the tree line. Her piercing gaze met mine instantly and she quickly began hunting for something to haul me out of the river with. Then I saw something just around the bend, something that made my heart stop cold.

"Oh great Starclan." I mewed in shock. Looming barley 100 fox lengths ahead was a massive waterfall, which plummeted down into a lake which bubbled with the water falls incredible cascade.

"Firepaw, hurry!" I shrieked and the tree was pulled faster with the current towards what could only be described as my end.

My sister thrashed about the reeds, searching for anything that could pull me to safety. With each passing second I came closer and closer to the falls.

Firepaw bit at a long cat tail stem and extended it towards me, I reached out a paw which barley grazed the stem.

"Grab something longer!" I shrieked.

"There _is _nothing longer!" Firepaw responded just as loudly. Suddenly she leaped out into the water, landing not so gracefully on the log which I was clinging onto, she jostled the tree slightly but it didn't capsize. Her claws buried themselves into the wood as she leaned down the bite my scruff and pull me upward. Her teeth made contact and I felt my hind legs being lifted out of the freezing water.

"Thanks." I whispered shakily as we both stood precariously on the tree. Then Firepaw began screaming, my green eyes widened and I barley had time to look at the waterfall before Firepaws scream was cut short and we were falling down down and down.

I closed my eyes and waited for the impact of the lake water below to hit me. When I reached the thrashing base of the water fall I was immediately submerged beneath the pounding loads of water being dumped down from the falls. I was swimming around underneath the surface but I didn't no where I was going. When I could hold my breath no longer and my vision was fading to black, I noticed a dark shape swimming towards me.

* * *

><p>I was awoken by heaving coughs coming from my throat, I vomited up mouthfuls of seaweed and water. Firepaw lay beside me, throwing up swallowed water as well. I rested my soaking tail on her shoulder comfortingly as the coughs stopped ravaging me.<p>

"Thanks for saving me, more than once." I murmured.

"None of this would have happened if I had simply accepted my warrior name." Firepaw muttered guiltily.

"You still pulled me out from under the water fall, without you I would have drowned." I reasoned. Firepaw stared at me skeptically.

"Huh?" She asked.

"I was blacking out and you swam towards me and pulled me out of the waters." I explained, but the look of confusion of Firepaws face didn't change.

"No, I didn't pull you out of the water. _You _pulled _me_ out of the water." She argued.

"Impossible! Unless someone else pulled us both out..." I said under my breath, glancing around nervously. It was only then that I realized where we were. We were in some sort of cavern with glistening moss and dew drops rolling off the smooth ceiling. Wet stone surrounded us on all sides.

"Are we behind the waterfall?" I asked my sister. I felt her gulp beside me.

"How do we get out?" She asked softly.

"Getting out is always tricky, luckily I know some short cuts." A voice behind us laughed. I squealed and spun around in terror. Firepaw and I gazed in a stupor at the cat before us. She had stormy blue eyes and a thick silver coat of fur that was still damp from the water.

"Who are you?" I squeaked, moving closer to my sister. The cat lifted her chin proudly and seemed to smirk.

"I am leader of Pineclan, you can call me Silverstar." She stated chillingly, her voice sent shivers up my spine. _Wait, did she say Pineclan? Blossomstar mentioned a Pineclan before, she said that used to be her clan before she was taken by twolegs. Then she had to build Ashclan and never returned to her old clan. But she had defiantly mentioned Pineclan before. _I thought in awe.

"Do you know my mother? Her name is Blossomstar, you probably would have know her as Blossompaw before she was taken." I asked quietly. Silverstar regarded me suspiciously.

"I remember a long long time ago, I shared a den with a cat named Blossompaw. No one ever knew what became of her when she was taken, I suppose that mystery is solved now. So you are her kits?" Silverstar smiled, recalling forgotten memories.

"Silverstar," I addressed the Pineclan leader respectfully. "Do you think you could help us get back to Ashclan?"

I was appalled when the silver furred leader shook her head.

"No can do, I need your help before I can let you go back to your clan." She sighed.

"What do you mean?" Firepaw and I chorused in fright.

"I mean that it was no chance that I stumbled upon you two drowning lumps of fur, I was sent her to save you." Silverstar explained carefully. Whisperheart prophecy rang in my ears, I was positive this had something to do with it.

"I'll tell you everything later, once we are safely back at Pineclan's camp. But for now we need to focus on getting out of this cave before high tide seeps in and fills it up."

"First you need to make us a promise." Firepaw interjected. Silverstar's eyes narrowed.

"Trust me kid, I've had enough promises made to last a life time." She said coldly. I wondered what she meant.

"Please, just promise us that we will be able to go back to Ashclan." Firepaw pleaded. Silverstar hesitated a moment before nodding.

"I'll do what I can to help. But honestly, going back to your clan will be your choice after I tell you what Starclan has told me." Silverstar laughed ominously before flicking her tail, beckoning my sister and I to follow her.

**AN: Hey everyone, looks who's back- Stormstar! Er, should I say, Silverstar! :3 Things are just starting to get interesting, I wonder what Silverstar has in store for them? **


	10. Chapter 9

**Firepaws Destiny and Icepaws Choice**

**Chapter 9: Firepaw**

Gentle mist from the waterfall made the cave rock slippery to walk on, I had to unsheathe my claws to get a firm grip. Silverstar lead us deeper into the cave, her confident figure was my only guidance.

"Icepaw," I whispered quietly, so the silver furred leader wouldn't over hear. Icepaw angled her ears, signaling that she was listening.

"What do you think she wants from us?"

"I don't know. But I'm not sticking around to find out, the instance we get out of this cave you and I are making a run for it all the way back to Ashclan."

"But what if it's about the prophecy." I mewed softly, Icepaw had no response. We really didn't even know what the prophecy was about, let alone how we should go about handling it. Silverstar seemed to know something she wasn't letting on, Whisperheart also had that same vibe. It seemed that everyone knew the truth but me.

I noticed a slight incline in the paw steps I was taking, the tunnel was going up now. Pretty soon I saw harsh bright light pouring into the caves from above. The world was just over my head now. Following Silverstar and Icepaw I sprang upward and scrambled out of the narrow hole in the tunnel roof. Silverstar's teeth met my scruff and she helped me get out. I let out a couple of raspy breaths before glancing around nervously.

"Where are we?" I murmured.

"Seaclan." Silverstar growled, flattening her ears. "Hurry, we need to get to Pineclan territory before a patrol catches us."

Icepaw and I padded after Silverstar as we streaked across the Seaclan beaches and towards a looming forest which I imagined belonged to Pineclan.

_This is where my mother was born. This was her home before twolegs captured her and took her far far away. If she hadn't been taken...if she hadn't escaped the twolegs...she wouldn't have built Ashclan. _

Silverstar breathed an audible sigh of relief as we crossed the scent marker and were safely tucked away in the leaders own territory.

"Can you tell us why you need our help now?" I demanded with slight frustration. Home sickness clawed at my heart the more I thought about Ashclan. Silvertsar glanced around, making sure none of her warriors were around to over hear. Then she sat down and wrapped her thick tail around her paws. Her blue eyes studied us carefully before she spoke.

"Several moons ago Starclan came to me in a dream. They warned me that the cats of fire and ice would be coming to Pineclan. Starclan said that it was my duty to aid them on their quest to save us." Silverstar recited Starclans words.

"Well what are we supposed to do? What do you need us to save?" Icepaw asked impatiently. Silverstar cleared her throat.

"Yes, well...that's just it. I don't know. Starclan simply told me I had to help you, so you could help us. I was actually hoping that you two would know what to do." the leader admitted.

The feeling I had before, about Silverstar knowing more than she was letting on, that feeling vanished. This leader was just as clueless as us.

"Wait, let me get this straight, you want us to help you with something. But no one knows what we are supposed to do?" Icepaw hissed with disbelief. My fur bristled along with my sisters. I was about ready to get up and walk away right then and there. I wasn't going to waste my time with a confused clan when I should be back with Ashclan!

But Silverstars next words chilled me.

"I think I might have some idea of what you are supposed to do. Our medicine cat went to speak with Starclan at the half moon, but Starclan didn't speak to her. There was just...silence. The next half moon there was silence again, and again. Starclan seems to have just vanished." Silverstar meowed uncertainly.

"That's impossible." Icepaw and I retorted at the same time. Silvertsar's eyes narrowed.

"Impossible or not, I believe it is now up to you to do something about it." She snapped. I turend to my sister and whispered in her ear, "Whisperheart prophecy said that it was my destiny to save Ashclan, while it would be your choice to save them. Could Pineclan be them?"

Icepaws green eyes widened.

"If that were the case Firepaw, then that means I would have to stay here while you would have to go back to Ashclan." Icepaw stated softly, but there was an undeniable tone of fear underlying her voice. A shadow of sudden terror flicked over me. Would Icepaw and I have to go our separate ways?

Silverstar interrupted my thoughts with a flick over her tail.

"How about both of you come with me to Pineclans camp where we can think this through. I'm sure we can come up with a solution to appease all of us." She said comfortingly. Her tone reminded me very much of Blossomstar. Meekly I nodded my head and trailed after Silvertsar with Icepaw by my side. Our diverse pelts tangled together as we pressed close to each other, a mix of red and white. Neither of us wanted to move away from each other, for fear that we would become separated and never get to see each other again.

"No matter what, Icepaw." I suddenly choked out.

"I will always be your sister." Icepaw finished for me. I blinked my eyes several times to hold back tears, I was too strong to cry now. Icepaw and I had a prophecy to fulfill. We had a mission to complete. Now more than ever, the clans would need us to be strong. Starclan would need us to be strong, because for whatever reason they were no longer speaking to the clans.

**AN: Please review guys, I need the moral support if I am going to keep writing. Also when you review try to think of constructive criticism about the story, don't just write 'update pls' or 'nice chapter' I don't need complements either, if you want to tell me that my story sucks go ahead, just tell me why so I can improve my writing. Thank you :)**


	11. Chapter 10

**Firepaws Destiny and Icepaws Choice**

**Chapter 10: Icepaw**

Many curious faces poked out of dens and peered at my sister and I as we entered the clans camp. An almost black she cat with one yellow eye and one purple eye suddenly emerged from what I assumed was the nursery. Two fluffy kits padded after her. If I had to guess I would say that these kits would become apprentices any day now.

"Silvertar." the she cat called out. Silverstar calmly padded over to the cats side.

"What is it Shadespark?" She murmured.

"Are these that cats you told me you were supposed to find?" Shadespark asked carefully. Silverstar nodded.

"What are they supposed to do?" She demanded.

"I don't know sis. But we'll figure it out." The leader assured her sister. Then Silverstar's blue eyes flashed over to me and I looked away, guilty at being caught eavesdropping.

Then I bristled as Shadespark walked over to me purposefully.

"What is your name." She questioned. I gulped before replying.

"My name is Icepaw, my sister name is Firepaw. We, uh, come from far away." I responded meekly. Shadespark nodded before turning to Firepaw.

"So, how are you two going to end this silence from Starclan?" She pestered curiously. I was mildly surprised by my sisters answer.

"I don't think our mission is to save Starclan, in fact I don't think our mission lies here at all." Firepaw admitted.

"What do you mean you aren't going to help us communicate with Starlan?" Silverstar hissed before flicking her tail, summoning us to her den. Shadespark followed us as well.

"I just mean that our prophecy doesn't sound like it is bout Starclan. I feel like our quest doesn't end here, we are supposed to travel to another place." Firepaw said soothingly to the flustered leader.

"Well then what are we supposed to do about Starclan?" Silverstar nearly shrieked, her sister rested her black tail on her shoulders comfortingly.

"Whatever the problem is with Starclan, I think it is Pineclans problem. You said that Starclan had told you that you were supposed to help us. And you have helped us, you helped us escape from the waterfall. But now I think we need to go." Firepaw sighed. Silverstar was mulling over the words carefully.

"I can't just let you go, not when you could be our only hope. But I can't keep you here either." Silverstar muttered. I glanced at Firepaw nervously as Silverstar seemingly reached a conclusion.

"I will accompany you on your quest. My deputy, Shadespark can take over my duties once her kits are apprenticed. And I should think they are ready to be apprenticed now." Silvertsra smiled. Before any of us could react Silverstar had pulled the clan together and summoned Shadesparks kits forward.

"Featherkit, Stormkit, you have come of six moons of age and are ready to become apprentices."

The kits let out squeals of delight and bounded forward with bright eyes. Shadespark quickly rushed forward and licked each of her kits on their heads, trying to make them look presentable. The kits squirmed away and padded up to Silverstar. I sat close to Firepaw to observe the ceremony.

"This is all happening very quickly. I'm not sure what to make of all this." I whispered more to myself than to Firepaw. My sister offered me a smile.

"Don't worry, we'll know what we are supposed to do when we find the place we are supposed to save."

"But where do we even start our journey?" I exclaimed.

"Silverstar just declared that she would escort us on our quest. She'll help us." Firepaw responded smoothly.

"The prophecy said that it was your destiny to save Ashclan, shouldn't you be at Ashclan then?" I demanded. Firepaw hesitated before coming up with an answer.

"The prophecy also said that it would be your choice to save _them. _I will help you find _them _and then we will both return to Ashclan." Firepaw said with a note of finality. Suddenly Pineclan was cheering "Featherpaw! Stormpaw!"

My sister and I joined in with the chanting before Silverstar called for silence.

"I am afraid I have some rather shocking news to deliver, not just the news of the apprentice ceremony." She began carefully, choosing her words wisely.

"I can't explain everything, not yet at least. But I am going to have to leave the clan for some time. In the mean time Shadespak will be in charge."

With that Silverstar leaped off of her ledge and confronted us. She waved her tail and sprang from the camp. Firepaw and I had no choice but to follow her. Silverstar quickly guided us away form the clan territory's and into twoleg place.

"Wherever you need to go I will assist you." Silverstar announced abruptly. I nodded my head along with Firepaw.

"So," I laughed to myself. "I guess this is the beginning of our journey."

"Our journey." Firepaw repeated with a giggle.

"Our journey." Silverstar echoed.

The three of us made camp in a twolegs back yard underneath an oak tree. Silverstar caught three finches for us, twoleg place was absolutely crawling with little birds. Apparently twolegs left out seed for them. Twolegs were strange.

I hungrily bit into my finch and devoured it in famished gulps. I couldn't remember the last time I had eaten.

"Let's get a good nights sleep, and in the morning we'll work our way out of twoleg place." I decided as I licked up the remains of my meal. Firepaw nodded in agreement and Silverstar dipped her head.

"Hopefully by the end of this all, our question will be answered." Silverstar prayed. I silently prayed with her, whatever was happening with Starclan had to be stopped, while my own prophecy had to be solved.

The three of us curled up together to conserve warmth. Within moments I was sound asleep.

**AN: Thank you Birdflame, for your nice review :)**

**Also a big thanks to everyone who has supported me through all of my stories such as Amberstorm233, Birdflame, and Scarletpool. **


	12. Chapter 11

**Firepaws Destiny and Icepaws Choice**

**Chapter 11: Firepaw**

Silverstar woke us at the crack of dawn. I protested by wrapping my red tail around my nose and curling up into a tighter ball. Icepaw prodded me roughly in my ribs and I reluctantly uncoiled. My joints cracked with stiffness from the cold morning dew, it was always hard to wake up outside of a nest of moss and bracken. I stretched out my limbs and waited for Silverstars instructions on where to go and what to do.

"Alright, before we do anything we should hunt to keep our strength up. Cats in twoleg place can be dangerous if they work together." Silverstar mewed. Icepaw and I nodded tiredly and followed Silverstar out of the twoleg yard. We walked along the streets until we came across other yards with twittering birds; their songs filled the air.

I scanned the trees and spotted a sparrow picking berries off of bushes. I dropped into the hunters crouch and stalked forward. With a tremendous leap I launched myself directly into the bush. On a whim of luck I caught the sparrows wing with my claw. I silenced the bird with a nip to the back of its neck. The song birds briefly stopped singing before resuming their chirping. Their fallen comrade was long forgotten.

I carried the sparrow in my jaws and brought it back to Icepaw. Silverstar suddenly appeared with a magpie. Icepaw and I shared the magpie while Silverstar ate the sparrow by herself. Once we were finished Silverstar gave her chest a couple of quick licks and buried the bird bones beside a holly bush. I twitched my whiskers at the odd custom, but I figured it must have simply been a Pineclan tradition to bury the preys bones.

"I've been thinking." Silverstar announced abruptly. "I've been thinking that before we go charging off on the whims of a prophecy, we should try to interpret the prophecy's meaning first. The more we figure out the more we will know to go about handling the situation."

"Good idea." Icepaw agreed.

"Well, Whisperheart said the prophecy read 'there will be a great cry of pain. It will be Firepaws destiny to save us, while it will be Icepaws choice to save them." I murmured with a yawn, still not completely awake yet. Silverstar nodded to herself, her stormy blue eyes were guarded.

"That really sounds like it has nothing to do with Starclan. But if the prophecy isn't about Starclan, then why isn't Starclan speaking to the clans anymore?" Silverstar muttered worriedly.

"Perhaps Starclan wont meet with the clans until we complete the prophecy?" Icepaw wondered.

"There's only one way to find out I guess, we have to solve the prophecy." I sighed.

"Well the first thing we should do is find out who the 'them' spoken of in the prophecy is." Silverstar decided.

"The 'them' is most likely a clan." I added.

"Perhaps we simply ask around the cats of twoleg place. They could know of other clans." Silverstar suggested.

"I think we are ignoring the biggest question here." Icepaw suddenly mewed. Silverstar and I looked at her with questioning glances. Icepaw sighed and explained what was so important.

"We know we going to have to save Ashclan. And we know we are gong to have to save 'them', but what are we going to have to save them from? The prophecy says that there will be a great cry of pain. That's a little disconcerting."

"Yah that is worrisome." Silverstar frowned.

"Would the great cry of pain have to do with Starclans silence?" I asked.

"This has nothing to do with Starclan, I'm sure of it. Something else is going on with Starclan, what we have to do is regarding the clans. We have to save the clans from some other anomaly." Icepaw said.

"So we have to save the clans from something, while not knowing what we are saving it from, all without Starclan's help?" I snorted. "Not likely."

"Well we can't just sit here and do _nothing."_ Icepaw sniffed.

"Then we will simply continue our journey until we figure out what we are supposed to do." Silverstar spoke up, making the decision for our little group. Silvertar seemed frankly annoyed. I guessed she would rather be with her clan than escorting two clueless apprentices around.

Silverstar then marched off with us trailing behind her. She quickly led us out of twoleg place and into open lands. I was relieaved to be able to bretahe fresh air again. But I looked around in confsuion at the sight before me. These fields all held perfectly groomed plants, and they were all perfect shapes.

"Twoleg farms." Silverstar explained as I looked around at the landscaped fields.

"Whats a farm?" I asked stupidly.

"Its a place where twolegs grow food." Silverstar said. I only grew more confused. They _grew _food? They didn't hunt? _Sometimes twolegs do really weird things. _I thought to myself.

Icepaw shifted uneasily beside me as we walked deeper into the fields. Long stalks of corn surrounded us on all sides, we had to push our way through the fields and I earned many scrapes along my pads. I stepped on a twig and Icepaw jumped in fright.

"Are there ants in your pelt?" I purred jokingly. Icepaw shuffled her paws.

"I don't know why but I feel like something bad is gonna happen here...I had a dream..." She trailed off uncertainly. I stopped walking and waited for her to tell me the dream.

"It was silly really, it probably meant nothing. But, in the dream, I was alone in open lands, and it was dark, I could barley see. Then I heard crying in the distance, I followed the sound...only to be attacked by ravens and crows." Icepaw whispered.

"Don't worry, it was just a dream." I said reassuringly. Icepaw nodded and we continued walking, only to realize Silverstar was no where in sight. Without any more words my sister and I were forcing our way in between the corn stalks, searching for our guide.

"Silverstar!" We chorused. There was no reply. Icepaw and I kept looking for Silverstar but we found no sign of her, and she was the only one who knew how to get out of the fields. I looked upward after many hours of searching and realized night was falling. The sun began to set and with it came darkness. Panic set in and I began screaming for Silverstar like a lost kit. I dashed around the corn field, looking for an escape. It was only after I had to stop for a rest did I realize that Icepaw was no where to be seen. I let out a shriek of terror as I heard something rustling in the corn stalks behind me.

"Silverstar?" I whispered. "Icepaw, is that you?"

I squinted my eyes, peering into the void of darkness where I had heard the rustling. Two golden eyes glowed right back at me.

Then a scream tore apart the night and I looked around wildly, when I looked back the eyes were gone.


	13. Chapter 12

**Firepaws Destiny and Icepaws Choice**

**Chapter 12: Icepaw**

My ears flattened against my white head and my fur bristled with unease. Silverstar and Firepaw were gone...both had vanished into the maze of fields. I whispered their names in fear, but I didn't expect a reply. I cautiously walked through the corn stalks while searching for an exit. Once morning came getting out of here would be a lot easier. But until then I had to focus on finding Silverstar and Firepaw.

But my dream clawed at the back of my mind.

I knew it was no coincidence what I had dreamed. There was something going on here...something about the prophecy.

I nearly jumped out of my fur with fright as a petrified scream ripped apart the silence that had fallen over the fields.

"Firepaw!" I wailed, even if Firepaw wasn't the one who had screamed. Perhaps Silverstar had encountered some danger or other. But I wasn't thinking clearly, worry for my sister consumed every fiber of my being. She was _my _sister. My other half, she was the sun and I was the moon. Without her I was nothing, I needed her in my life. If she got hurt I could never forgive myself, she meant more to me than she would ever know. I didn't even realize how much I cared for her until we were separated.

I raised my muzzle to the air and opened my jaws, drawing in the scents around me. I caught not a single whiff of Silverstar or Firepaw. I let out a growl of frustration and began searching without a clue on where to find them.

Then I heard movement behind me. I spun around faster than imaginable and a cloud of dust sprayed out from beneath my paws. I cringed and shuffled backwards as a dark shape moved closer to me. This was most defiantly not my sister or Silverstar. Its bright yellow eyes glistened with power.

"Who are you?" I mewed shakily. I saw the dark figure smile a crooked grin which split across their face.

"Who are _you?" _He replied evenly. The dark figure took another step towards me, I could make out that it was a cat, a tom as well. Without another word I turned to run, only to find a heavy weight on the back of my skull. I felt myself stumble to the ground, my chin grazing dirt. Then consciousness drifted away like a leaf on a breeze.

* * *

><p>"Why did you bring a rogue here?" A voice snapped angrily. Its harsh tone awakened me from my sleep. I kept my eyes closed however, so I could eavesdrop.<p>

"She was close to our territory. And their are more with her, I took her as a hostage in case the other cats meant harm." A menacing voice snapped back. I heard a sigh of frustration.

"The wandering cats wouldn't even know we were here if you didn't kidnap one. Now they will most defiantly come searching for her. You may have lead them right to our camp. You better hope this wont cause any trouble, the clan is already wary of a loner like you joining. We don't need another mistake among us."

"I was only trying to help." The dark voice growled, but the confident tone of the voice seemed to deflate. Curiosity and fear waged a battle in my mind. I knew I should just get up and run, but I had questions now. Why did they speak of a clan? Who was the cat that screamed last night? Where am I?

I groggily opened my eyes and saw two cats standing above me.

"She's awake." One of them acknowledged.

"Please don't hurt me." I sniffled, shameful of my apparent weakness. One cat had blue eyes while the other had amber eyes. The cat with blue eyes looked at me softly, while the amber eyed cat remained stiff.

"We just need to know who you are and what you and your friends where doing by our territory." The blue eyes cat explained. I nodded meekly and stood up.

"My sister and I received a mission which had to be completed. Our guide was helping us. We mean no harm to you, I promise. My name is Icepaw." I stated quickly. Both cats looked alarmed.

"You are from a clan?" They demanded at the same time.

"Ashclan is my home, a clan that is far away from here."

The cats whispered to each other for several heart beats before looking back at me.

"We need to take you back to our own clan...this is something our leader needs to know about." The blue eyed cat said. I knew I didn't have a choice so I simply followed them as we walked towards their camp. I figured from the way they spoke and functioned they were clan cats through and through, very similar to my own Ashclan.

"Welcome," the amber eyed cat mewed sarcastically. "To Riverclan."

I looked around as countless pairs of eyes stared at me n confusion and hostility. An old looking she cat approached us, I could tell she was the leader by the note of authority that hung around her.

"Darkrain, Timberfur, what is this rogue doing here?" The cat growled impatiently. Her bones showed clearly through ehr pelt, her fur was blue gray white white flecks of age showing through.

"Mistystar, I can explain. Perhaps we should speak privately." Darkrain whispered. Mistystar looked me over quickly before nodding and flicking her tail. Darkrain and Timberfur followed her to her den with me in tow. The instant we were alone I began speaking.

"There is much i have to explain, but there is much you need to explain as well. Before you say anything however, you should know I am here because I was sent on a mission from Starclan." I rambled. Mistystar twitched her whiskers in surprise before her features composed themselves.

"Darkrain, find her companions, now." Mistystar ordered. I gulped in fear for Firepaw. Darkrain excited the den immediately and Mistystar sent Timberfur away with a twitch of her ears.

"Does this prophecy from Starclan have something to do with the reason Starclan is silent?" Mistystar asked.

"I don't think so, this is something else on its own." I sighed. Mistystar sighed as well.

"Get some rest, once Darkrain returns with your friends we will have a lot to discuss." Mistystar meowed at last. I obeyed by curling up in a tight ball with my tail wrapped around my nose. But I knew sleep wouldn't find me.


End file.
